


Half Empty; Half Full

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takatora," He whispered when he finally got there. "What are you doing to your office?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Empty; Half Full

Ryoma held the report and analysis for all the data that he had gotten on the Sengoku driver so far, leaning against the wall of the elevator and tapping the file against his leg. Takatora's office was too high up the tower for his liking, since his office was down in the basement floors, he had to take an insanely long ride - well, it was only 8 seconds, but to Ryoma it seemed like an  _eternity_  - up there.

 

The elevator came to a stop with a small  _ding_ , and Ryoma walked out to find a few movers. He blinked, then shrugged it off, continuing to Takatora's office.

 

"Takatora," He whispered when he finally got there. "What are you doing to your office?"

 

The Kureshima looked up, not even bothered by the movers as they brought in a rug, a coffee table and enough couches to go around, and stared at Ryoma. "Having furniture brought in? My office seemed stark."

 

Ryoma gaped, all thoughts of having Takatora to himself in the spacious, empty office flying out the window. Now there would be furniture in the way, and he wouldn't be able to take Takatora on the floor any longer.

 

Takatora stood up, file in one hand as he walked towards the door of his office, a quick, "I'm meeting with the other department leaders," to Ryoma as he did. 

 

Just as he passed by Ryoma, Takatora stopped and placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder, murmuring into his ear, "I left the left side of the office empty," before he straightened up and continued as though nothing had happened.

 

Ryoma's lips quirked into a smile.


End file.
